1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telephony, and more particularly a new modular distributing frame for supporting telephone connector blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone distributing frames are well known in the art and generally are adapted for use in conjunction with equipment found in a telephone distribution centers or another remote location for connection to office equipment for switching or other processing. The distributing frame equipment serves as an interface between the switching equipment (the inside plant or central office equipment) and cable network of subscriber lines (the outside plant or line). Conventional frames feature a skeletonized frame adapted to support various types of telephone connector blocks. The telephone connector blocks provide connection points for the attachment of subscriber pairs and equipment pairs generally on separate connector blocks. Removable jumper wires are used to connect the separate connector blocks. One of the connector blocks generally has incorporated therein protecting devices connected in series with either the subscriber or equipment pairs. The connector blocks also provide access for the testing of circuits for various defects. Examples of connector blocks known in the art are disclosed in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,622 to Carney et al: Apr. 23, 1985
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,702 to DeLuca et al: Feb. 2, 1988
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,606 to DeLuca et al: Jun. 28, 1988
All of the aforementioned connector block patents are assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Modular distributing frames assemblies have been developed which employ consolidated designs having portions pre-wired in an effort to optimize use of floor space while reducing installation time. Examples of such prior art designs are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,856 to Sedlacek: Jan. 11, 1977
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,273 to Gautier: Sep. 26, 1978
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,095 to DeLuca: May 20, 1980
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,039 to DeLuca: Jan. 26, 1982
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,102 to DeLuca et al: Sep. 4, 1984
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,488 to Mickelson et al.: Sep. 15, 1987
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,575 to Mickelson et al.: Sep. 12, 1989
While the prior art has provided improvements in the modular distributing frame art, there is a need for distributing frames that are truly modular so that the frame can be easily tailored to fit within an allocated area while optimizing the use of the area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular distributing frame which can be easily tailored to suit the space allocated for the installation of the frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular distributing frame that is designed for single person front jumper administration.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a modular distributing frame that can be equipped with any ratio of outside plant lines to inside plant lines as required by the user.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a modular distributing frame for supporting a plurality of telephone connector blocks which interface inside and outside cable pairs through wire jumpers electrically coupled to the telephone connector blocks includes a base, a plurality of posts, an upper trough, and a plurality of longitudinal troughs. The base forms a lower trough and runs substantially horizontally. The plurality of posts which support the plurality of telephone connector blocks each have a first end and a second end. The first end of the post is connected to the base. The upper trough is connected to the second end of the post and runs substantially horizontally. Each of the longitudinal troughs is connected to one of the plurality posts while running substantially vertically and intersecting the lower trough and the upper troughs. Preferably the lower and upper troughs have first and third side walls respectively and longitudinal troughs have bottom panels with the third side wall and the bottom panels defining a plane, and the first side wall being arranged to intersect the plane at the first end of each of the plurality of posts. The posts preferably have a rectangular tubular cross section.
In accordance with another form of the present invention, a modular distributing frame for supporting a plurality of telephone connector blocks which interface inside and outside cable pairs through wire jumpers electrically coupled to the telephone connector blocks includes a base, a plurality of posts, a central trough, an upper trough, and a plurality of bottom and top troughs. The base forms a lower trough and runs substantially horizontally. The plurality of posts which support the plurality of telephone connector blocks each have a first end and a second end and an intermediate portion. The first end of the post is connected to the base. The central trough is connected to the intermediate portion of the post and runs substantially horizontally. The upper trough is connected to the second end of the post and runs substantially horizontally. Each of the bottom troughs is connected to one of the plurality posts while running substantially vertically and intersecting the lower trough and the center troughs. Each of the top troughs is connected to one of the posts while running substantially vertically and intersecting the center trough and upper trough. Preferably the center and upper troughs have second and third side walls respectively and the bottom and top troughs have first and second bottom panels respectively with the second and third side walls defining a plane with the first and second bottom panels being arranged in the plane. Most preferably, the lower trough has a first side wall that is arranged to intersect the plane at the first end of each of the plurality of posts. The posts preferably have a rectangular tubular cross section.
In accordance with another form of the invention a modular distribution frame for interfacing for inside and outside cable pairs through wire jumpers electrically coupled to the frame includes a base, and plurality of posts, an upper trough, a plurality of longitudinal troughs, and a plurality of telephone connector blocks. The base forms a lower trough and runs substantially horizontally. The plurality of posts which support the plurality of telephone connector blocks each have a first end and a second end The first end of the post is connected to the base. The upper trough is connected to the second end of the post and runs substantially horizontally. Each of the longitudinal troughs is connected to one of the plurality posts while running substantially vertically and intersecting the lower trough and the upper troughs. The telephone connector blocks are arranged between and connected to a pair of the plurality of posts. Each of the blocks have a first face that is located in a second plane that intersects the lower trough and has a plurality of connectors located on the first base for electrically coupling the jumper wires. Preferably the frame includes a plurality of subframes for connecting the blocks to the posts. Each subframe is preferably connected to one block and to a pair of the plurality of posts. Preferably at least one of the blocks includes an electrically coupled protector field having a second face that is located in a third plane that is parallel to the second plane. The protector field is preferably attached to the subframe. Preferably each of the subframes have a similarly configured mounting arrangement so that each subframe is interchangeable for attachment to the posts. Preferably the lower and upper troughs have first and third side walls respectively and longitudinal troughs have bottom panels with the third side wall and the bottom panels defining a plane, and the first side wall being arranged to intersect the plane at the first end of each of the plurality of posts.
In accordance with another form of the invention a modular distribution frame for interfacing for inside and outside cable pairs through wire jumpers electrically coupled to the frame includes a base, and plurality of posts, a center trough, an upper trough, a plurality of bottom troughs, a plurality of top troughs, and a plurality of telephone connector blocks. The base forms a lower trough and runs substantially horizontally. The plurality of posts which support the plurality of telephone connector blocks each have a first end and a second end and an intermediate portion. The first end of the post is connected to the base. The central trough is connected to the intermediate portion of the post and runs substantially horizontally. The upper trough is connected to the second end of the post and runs substantially horizontally. Each of the bottom troughs is connected to one of the plurality posts while running substantially vertically and intersecting the lower trough and the center troughs. Each of the top troughs is connected to one of the posts while running substantially vertically and intersecting the center trough and upper trough. The telephone connector blocks are arranged between and connected to a pair of the plurality of posts. Each of the blocks have a first face that is located in a second plane that intersects the lower trough and has a plurality of connectors located on the first base for electrically coupling the jumper wires. Preferably the frame includes a plurality of subframes for connecting the blocks to the posts. Each subframe is preferably connected to one block and to a pair of the plurality of posts. Preferably at least one of the blocks includes an electrically coupled protector field having a second face that is located in a third plane that is parallel to the second plane. The protector field is preferably attached to the subframe. Preferably each of the subframes have a similarly configured mounting arrangement so that each subframe is interchangeable for attachment to the posts. Preferably the center and upper troughs have second and third side walls respectively and the bottom and top troughs have first and second bottom panels respectively with the second and third side walls defining a plane with the first and second bottom panels being arranged in the plane. Most preferably the lower trough has a first side wall that is arranged to intersect the plane at the first end of each of the plurality of posts.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in conjunction with the drawings.